Seiran's Stories : How Can?
by tozcarvous
Summary: Youngjae siswa sibuk di Seiran Academy. Dan di suatu sore, dia bertemu dengan Daehyun di tengah lapangan sepakbola. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang spesial dari Jung Daehyun. How Can? DaeJae. GS/AU/Fluff/ B.A.P Fiction! Rnr? :)


**B.A.P's Fanfiction**

Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and their family. This ff belong to saya XD

**Title : How Can?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae adalah anggota dewan osis, lebih tepatnya wakil ketua osis di Seiran. Merupakan siswa tingkat kedua dan termasuk perempuan yang cukup disegani setelah para perempuan di dewan perfek akademi, dia juga terkenal dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Salah satu anggota klub astronomi sekolah yang kini sedang aktif mengikuti lomba di berbagai tingkat. Menjadi anak kesayangan para guru dan punya cukup banyak teman.

Namun, siapa yang tau bahwa sebenarnya hal-hal itu membuatnya agak tersiksa? setiap berjalan harus terus tersenyum menyapa, dan juga prestasi yang harus dia pertahankan sebagai ranking lima besar dalam satu angkatan. Itu belum ditambah dengan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua osis, walaupun sudah ada sang ketua yang bertanggung jawab – Kim Junmyeon, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa membebankan semua tugas yang berat itu pada Junmyeon. Sebagai seorang sophomore, dia termasuk siswa yang sibuk.

Youngjae berjalan di lorong kelas dengan muka yang lelah. Setelah melaksanakan rapat dengan anggota dewan osis yang lain, dia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye, dan sinarnya masuk melalui jendela-jendela di lorong yang sepi ini. perempuan itu menghembuskan nafas kasar saat ingat bahwa ada tugas latihan bahasa prancis yang belum dia kerjakan. Hah, semua kesibukannya di sekolah membuat dia ingin segera kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat sejenak. Asrama Utara putri, yang letaknya di sebelah lapangan sepak bola.

Youngjae berjalan di tengah lapangan bola outdoor yang penuh rumput empuk berwarna hijau tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. Sudah sepi, tidak mungkin ada yang bermain bola, pikirnya. Tapi, salahkan saja otaknya yang berpikir demikian, karena beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah bola jatuh tepat di kepalanya.

"Awas!"

Terlambat. Youngjae sudah jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Serius, siapa sih yang menendang bola sekuat ini pada sore hari? Kurang kerjaan atau bagaimana?

"Maaf!" Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur di depannya. Youngjae mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. Youngjae menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu dan beranjak dari duduk lalu menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak sengaja tadi," ujar sang laki-laki kemudian mengambil bola sepak di sebelah kaki Youngjae, "Lagi pula, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah lapangan seperti orang bodoh begitu?"

Youngjae menghentikan acara menepuk seragamnya dan melirik laki-laki itu sinis. Bodoh katanya? _Lihat siapa yang kau hadapi, tuan!_ "Tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah menjadi orang bodoh yang berjalan di tengah lapangan," balasnya sarkastik.

"Oh, tunggu dulu!" Laki-laki itu tampak mengingat sesuatu sambil memandang wajah Youngjae secara intens –membuat perempuan itu hampir salah tingkah, "Kau Yoo youngjae kan? Wakil ketua osis?"

Youngjae mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. _Lihat, akhirnya kau sadar juga!_ pikirnya.

"Aku Jung Daehyun. Kenal tidak? Vocalist band sekolah!" Daehyun terlihat membanggakan dirinya sendiri kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae lagi, "Apa yang dilakukan wakil ketua osis di sini?"

"Aku tidak terlalu kenal band sekolah." Tanggap Youngjae, "Dan aku di sini karena asramaku ada di sebelah lapangan sepak bola,"

"Asrama Utara?" sang wakil ketua OSIS mengangguk, "Ugh, setahuku Asrama utara putri itu hanya untuk siswa-siswa membosankan yang rajin!"

Youngjae sontak membuka mulut hendak menyemprot laki-laki dihadapannya dengan makian, tapi dia menutupnya lagi saat sadar dengan jabatannya yang harus bersih dari sisi negative, "Maaf?"

"Ya, tidak semuanya sih. Temanku yang idiot, si Jeongmin juga di sana," Daehyun melanjutkan monolognya, "Mungkin hanya sebagian besar saja. Termasuk kau juga, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, aku membosankan?" Youngjae menaikkan alisnya, "Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, dan kutebak kau juga tak mengenalku dengan baik,"

"Memang, sih," Daehyung menganggukkan kepalanya samar, "Yang aku tahu, kau itu wakil ketua osis dan murid pintar di Seiran. Tapi kutebak, kau membosankan!"

"Maaf?"

"Tidak mengenal band sekolah yang bahkan lebih terkenal dari artis korea, anak rajin yang membawa buku kemana-mana, dan selalu memikirkan tugas yang harus selesai tepat waktu,"

Youngjae terpojok –apalagi saat Daehyun meliriknya yang masih membawa tas dan buku bahasa prancis di tangannya. Yang paling parah, bagaimana laki-laki itu tau Youngjae sedang memikirkan tugas sialan nya?

"Peduli mati dengan image padahal aku yakin kau benci itu," Lanjut Daehyun kemudian memutar kepalanya dan sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Youngjae, "Tidak capek?"

Youngjae menahan nafas lalu menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Daehyun sambil menggeleng pelan, "Tau apa kau? Asal bicara saja!" Perempuan itu melawan fakta yang bahkan sudah jelas-jelas di sebutkan oleh Daehyun –Youngjae cukup marah saat orang tau apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, "Aku sibuk, minggir!"

Daehyun segera menahan lengan Youngjae yang berjalan melewatinya, "Jangan terburu-buru, orang pintar mengerjakan tugas tidak sampai sepuluh menit!"

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas, "Tugasku banyak! Jangan mengganggu, Daehyun-ssi!"

"Kaku sekali, sih?" Daehyun menarik lengan Youngjae, membuatnya berbalik menatap Daehyun lagi, "Panggil saja Daehyun, kita berada di tingkat yang sama dan kau seolah tak mengenalku sama sekali,"

"Baiklah Daehyun," Youngjae berujar malas, "Bisa tolong jangan ganggu aku? Kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan anggota OSIS, kan? Atau kau mau bertemu langsung dengan dewan Perfek? Ah, mau masuk bagian konseling saja?"

Daehyun bergidik ngeri, "Kau mengancam orang yang tidak bersalah, _Frau_!"

"Aku baru tau seorang Lead Vocalist Band Sekolah yang lebih terkenal dari artis korea bisa menggunakan bahasa Jerman," Youngjae berujar sarkastik. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku mengambil kelas bahasa Jerman, bukan bahasa Prancis sepertimu,"

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa –"

"Mau refreshing sebentar, _Miss_?" Daehyun winked.

Youngjae mengernyit kemudian menatap Daehyun heran bercampur malu, "Re-refreshing apa?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya menarik tangan Youngjae ke pinggir lapangan –ke tribun tempat duduk dimana biasanya para siswa menonton pertandingan. Dia bisa melihat ada sebuah gitar dan tas hitam tergeletak di sana. Apakah Daehyun akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya?

"Duduklah," Daehyun melepaskan tautan tangannya pada lengan Youngjae dan mempersilahkan perempuan itu duduk, sementara dia mengambil gitar dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau mau bernyanyi?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tau kalau aku vocalist band sekolah," Daehyun memetik senar gitarnya.

"Siapa tau kau hanya mau pamer gitar," Ujar Youngjae kemudian memandang gitar putih milik Daehyun, "Lagu apa?"

"Aku tau kau bisa bernyanyi, kan?" Daehyun mulai bermain, "Goodbye Days."

"Bagaimana bisa kau –" _Eh..._

Youngjae menutup mulutnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

Daehyun, lelaki itu bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Youngjae dengan baik? Youngjae bukan teman sekelasnya, bukan teman di klub, bukan fansnya, dan Daehyun juga jarang terlihat di pandangannya.

**_Dakara ima ai ni yuku_**

**_Sou kimetanda_**

Jujur saja, suara Daehyun itu bagus. Sangat bagus malah. Youngjae tak bisa mengelak, kalau dia

terpesona pada lelaki itu. Dari caranya bernyanyi hingga bagaimana dia menggoyangkan kepala mengikuti alunan nada yang tiba-tiba terlihat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

_**Poketto no kyoku wo**_

_** Kimi ni kekasitai**_

Entah bagaimana, langit sore membosankan yang selalu Youngjae lihat menjadi menyenangkan. Lapangan sepak bola sepi yang tak menarik menjadi sangat menarik, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, Daehyun –laki-laki aneh menyebalkan yang baru dikenalnya itu terlihat semakin tampan.

_**Sotto voryuume wo agete**_

_** Tashikamete mita yo**_

"Bisa bernyanyi chorusnya bersama?" Daehyun tersenyum lembut. Menular. Dan memabukkan. Youngjae ikut tersenyum kemudian mengangguk semangat. Dia tak peduli lagi soal imej nya yang tadi dingin di depan laki-laki itu, untuk apa mempertahankan gengsi saat Youngjae sudah jatuh –benar benar jatuh?

**_oh Good-bye days ima_**

**_Kawaru ki ga suru_**

**_Kinou made ni so long_**_  
_

**_Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_**_  
_

**_La la la la la ~with you_**

"Langit sore itu cantik, kan?" Daehyun menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menerawang,

memandang mega jauh di atasnya. Youngjae menatap wajah lelaki itu, "Sayangnya –"

"Sayangnya apa?"

"Kau tau?" Daehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Menurutmu aku terlalu mengenalmu dengan baik?"

"Sangat baik," Jawab Youngjae cepat, "Kau masuk klub sulap, ya?"

Daehyun terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae, "Harus berapakali aku bilang kalau aku ikut band?"

Sedangkan perempuan di hadapannya hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Siapa tau kau punya klub sampingan?" Kemudian menoleh, menerawang ke lapangan bola yang sepi dan penuh cahaya oranye.

Hening. Hening yang nyaman. Youngjae tersenyum, dia menyukai suasana ini.

"Tidak terlalu buruk juga –"

"Apa?"

"Punya orang yang mengenalmu dengan baik, tak terlalu buruk. Aku jadi merasa –" Perempuan itu tercekat, matanya membulat dan rona merah menghias pipinya.

Daehyun menahan tawanya melihat Youngjae yang menggemaskan, dengan ekspresi malu dan rambut sebahunya yang jatuh menutupi sisi wajah di jarak pandang Daehyun. Lelaki itu kemudian menyelipkan surai-surai lembut itu kebelakang daun telinga Youngjae dan mendapati pipi merona milik sang wakil ketua OSIS, "Kau cantik,"

"–a-apa?" Youngjae menoleh cepat memandang Daehyun yang tersenyum menawan,

"Kau cantik, _Frau_ –" Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, " –_Mein Frau_."

"Bodoh!" yang di pandang malah memukul bahu Daehyun dan segera membuang muka.

"_Ich liebe dich_,"

"A-apa?"

"_Je t'aime_," Daehyun menggenggam satu tangan Youngjae, "_Je t'aime tellement_"

Perempuan manis itu menatap Daehyun tidak percaya, dengan rona merah dan mata yang

membulat –sangat manis. Tidak kah ini terlalu cepat? Pikirnya. Tapi Youngjae juga tak bisa mengelak apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa dia sudah hampir serangan jantung sejak tadi –Youngjae bukan tipe orang dungu yang tidak tau apa maksud dari debaran sialan itu. Tunggu –

Ini bukan video yang ter freeze atau pun pantonim yang tak bergerak, kan? Ini hanya masalah Youngjae yang terkunci pada mata laki-laki di hadapannya, kan? Hanya masalah Youngjae yang merasa bibirnya kelu, dan hanya masalah Youngjae yang merasa otak cerdasnya tidak berguna. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Da-Daehyun," Dia membuka mulut, "Da-_dank_e –"

"_Danke_? Hanya itu? –"

"–saranghae!"

Perempuan itu sudah lupa dengan tugas bahasa Prancisnya, dia lupa apa yang dibahas dalam rapat OSIS tadi, dia juga lupa keinginan besarnya untuk segera beristirahat di kasur nyaman kamarnya –otak cerdasnya lumpuh begitu saja.

Tapi yang dia ingat hanyalah, seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan nama Daehyun sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya, mencuri perhatiannya, mencuri pikirannya, dan yang paling parah, mencuri first kiss nya.

_Sialan kau, Jung Daehyun!_

* * *

–_Jung Daehyun is Yoo Youngjae's secret admirer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rnr? Kamsahamnida ^^~


End file.
